Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 6 \\ 3 & 9 \\ 5 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 3 & 5 \\ 6 & 9 & 5\end{array}\right]$